totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6. USV - Półfinał 1
USvision 06 - "Final Night Fever" - Półfinał 1 Little Rock, Conference Hall Hala konferencyjna w Litlle Rock zapełniła się po brzegi. Nie było jakoś niezwykle dużo miejsca, ale fani z całej Ameryki i nie tylko jakimś cudem zdołali się pomieścić. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się scena wystylizowana na klasyczny, stary dobry dancefloor. Na suficie wisiała kula dyskotekowa, świeciły się kolorowe reflektory. W porównaniu do poprzednich edycji - scena w Arkansas była inna, nie było wielkich telebimów, sama w sobie była jakby skromniejsza. Pasowała jednak do klimatu disco. Ktoś zaczął rytmicznie klaskać, cóż począć, inni poszli za tłumem. Oklaski tylko zachęciły wychodzącą na scenę gwiazdkę. Krótkie, blond włosy, srebrna sukienka to mogła być tylko... Michael... Po występie dziewczyna bez słowa odeszła. Nie kłaniała się, ani nic podobnego. Trochę lekceważące podejście do pracy innych, tych którzy zmarnowali w pewnym sensie czas na przygotowanie widowiska... Ale taki był urok tej cichej Niemki. Na miejsce Michael przyszła jednak właściwa gwiazda wieczoru - ubrana była w świecącą jasno, długą, srebrną sukienkę. Postukiwała o parkiet srebrnymi koturnami. Włosy miała w swoim stylu zaczesane w kucyk, jednak kiczowaty, różowy makijaż pod oczami dawał świadectwo klimatu lat 80's. To była... Fat Amy! Fat Amy: 'Good Evening USA! *wykrzyknęła* ''Stojąca publiczność za wiwatowała. '' '''Fat Amy: '''Witam was bardzo serdecznie na szóstej edycji niesamowitego, niezwykłego, ultra wspaniałego, neogenialnego konkursu: USVISIOOOON! ''Widzowie znowu zaczęli szaleć. 'Fat Amy: '''Cóż *odkaszlnęła z godnością* Dzisiaj, na tej tutaj scenie wystąpią reprezentanci 22 stanów, którzy swoimi głosami powalczą o Wasze uznanie *puściła oczko do kamery* 12 z nich przejdzie do wielkiego finału! Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej krawędzi dancefloor'a. '''Fat Amy: '''Zmotywuje ich fakt zlikwidowania Dzikiej Karty, tak, dobrze słyszeliście *wyprostowała się* Losowania dodatkowego finalisty nie będzie... Z resztą... Prawdziwi artyści tego nie potrzebują, weszłam do finału z pierwszego miejsca *zarzuciła włosami* ''Fani Amy zawyli radośnie. 'Fat Amy: '''To co pewnie już wiecie, to to, że swoich faworytów możecie uskrzydlić sms'ami lub głosami oddanymi w naszej aplikacji! W ręce blondynki pojawił się jej szykowny telefon w różowym casie, po zbliżeniu widać było odpaloną apkę USV. '''Fat Amy: '''Cóż, chyba nie ma sensu tego przeciągać, nieprawdaż? *spojrzała na widownie* It's time to start USA! Prowadząca odeszła przy akompaniamencie oklasków. Zaczęły się występy. ... Po 11 występach nastąpiła przerwa. Na scenie stała Fat Amy. '''Fat Amy: '''Jak pewnie się domyślacie moi mili, wasze oczęta zobaczyły już 11 pierwszych występów tego półfinału *zachichotała* Wierzę, że umiecie liczyć. ''Widownia zaśmiała się wraz z prowadzącą. 'Fat Amy: '''Zapewne chcielibyście podziwiać mnie dłużej, ewentualnie słuchać jak inni śpiewają, ale niestety nie. Nasi europejscy partnerzy w spółce muzycznych show, Songivsion *posłała buziaczka* zrobili edycję stricte online, my za to nie odpuszczamy i zapraszamy na pogaduchy w Green Roomie! ''Aplauz. 'Fat Amy: '''Green Room jest poza halą, a że ja nie chcę chodzić to mam tam swojego człowieka *rzekła tejmniczo* ''Większy aplauz. ... W tej edycji Green Room znajdował się w zaadaptowanym na potrzeby show, przepastnym pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie jakimś zapleczu... Teraz wisiało tam mnóstwo serpentyn, na podłodze było mnóstwo brokatu. W różnych miejscach stały mini kule dyskotekowe. Panował przyjemny, dyskotekowy półmrok. Funkcje loży pełniły porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu, fioletowe pufy. Na środku, przed kamerą stał Drake - znany z występów w konkursie, między innymi w składzie The Fallen Angels. 'Drake: '''Eh... Rozmawiajmy. Bez zbędnego gadania chłopak poszedł do pierwszej "loży". Było to stanowisko Connecticut... '''Drake: '''Cześć... *poczekał na podpowiedź w słuchawce* Benji. '''Benji: '''Hello! *przywitał się ciepło* Cichy prowadzący usiadł na niskiej pufie, obok modela. '''Drake: '''To... Model, śpiewak i zawodnik reality show... Teraz zawodnik w USvision, jak to jest? '''Benji: '''Całkiem spoko odchylił się na pufie, dużo dobrej zabawy *założył ręce za głowę* A ty mi kogoś bardzo przypominasz... '''Drake: '''Eh... Nieważne... Twoja piosenka to trochę piosenka o wygrywaniu, ale też z przesłaniem... Mimo wszystko... Wygrywasz na co dzień? '''Benji: '''Staram się na co dzień łapać byka za rogi i stawiać czoło kłodom rzucanym mi pod nogi *odparł wymijająco* Z reguły wtedy wszystko chodzi jak w szwajcarskim zegarku *przeciągnął się* '''Drake: '''Wow, nie dość, że model to jeszcze poeta... Szwed zaśmiał się. '''Benji: '''Oh Skit... Racja! *stuknął Drake'a w ramię* Nieźle mnie rozgryzłeś. '''Drake: '''Spoko, dziękuję... za wywiad... I tak nieprzebojowy jak główna prowadzący Drake odszedł z loży Connecticut i skierował swoje kroki do... kogoś bardziej w jego typie (please) '''Drake: '''Ty jesteś Dakota *zaczął bezceremonialnie. Poczuł się trochę nieswojo obok atrakcyjnej dziewczyny, z drugiej strony nie umiał się powstrzymać* Tematem tej edycji jest dyskoteka, taniec... Twoja piosenka wprost zaprasza do tańca... Wybrałaś ją przed ujawnieniem sloganu, czy już po? '''Dakota: '''O jeju... Chciałam zostać największą piosenkarką i wreszcie wygrać USvision dla mojego stanu, posłuchałam więc głosu serca... *położyła dłoń na piersi* I manegera. '''Drake: '''A... Siedział tak chwilę, na niskiej pufie. Trochę go zatkało i nie mógł więcej z siebie wydusić, poszedł dalej... Chłopakowi, który czuł się nieco nieswojo, dopisało szczęście - w loży Nebraski, pośród zwisających z sufitu serpentyn dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Zaraz się ożywił. '''Drake: '''Thomas! '''Thomas: '''Drake! Dawni koledzy z zespołu przywitali się ciepło, zbili piątki i koleżeńsko się uściskali. '''Thomas: '''Co tam? '''Drake: '''Miałem pytać o to samo, heh... Spuścili wzrok, prowadzący szybciej go odzyskał. '''Drake: '''Zmieniasz stany, ale ciągle trzymasz przy rock'u... '''Thomas: '''No jakoś tak *podrapał się po głowie* Nie umiem żyć bez muzyki, ten konkurs to super zabawa... A telewizje stanowe dobrze płacą *dodał ciszej* '''Drake: '''Heh, rozumiem... Stawka za hostowanie, to jest coś. '''Thomas: '''Muszę kiedyś spróbować... Może namówię Rain, to by było lepsze niż rywalizowanie z nią w barwach różnych stanów. Chłopacy rozmawiali zwyczajnie i na moment zapomnieli o tym, że są to wywiady. Głos w słuchawce Drake'a sprawił, że czar prysł, a chłopak po uściśnięciu ręki z kolegą poszedł dalej. Dalej, dalej... O, Drake wypatrzył zbiorowisko tancerzy. To mogła być tylko loża Montany... '''Drake: '''Severin, spoko taneczny numer *wystawił kciuka w górę, ale nie usiadł* '''Severin: '''Dzięki *pokazał okejkę na palcach* Wybrano mnie wewnętrznie ^^ Prowadzący wzruszył ramionami. '''Severin: '''Podobno było wielu konkurentów, ale moja piosenka się spodobała, to chyba dobry znak dla mnie i mojej twórczości... '''Drake: '... 'Severin: '''No, to już szósta edycja, cieszę się mogąc tu być, Montana jeszcze nigdy nie wygrała, nawet niekoniecznie awansowała, ale wierzę, że teraz się uda! '''Drake: '... '''Severin: '''Nooo, mega emocje *spojrzał na Drake'a* A co tam? Drake odszedł. '''Drake: '''Dziwnie tu, kiedyś były jazdy w tych Green Roomach, teraz spokój, ale może to przez to, że Kłaczki nie biegają wolno, a ludzie nie mieszają Nestea z ciasteczkami *wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej* Lepiej i bezglutenowo *zaśmiał się wspominając dawne czasy* Na trasie cichego chłopaka była kolejna stacja - loża Kolorado. Na pufie siedział Alejandro, na jego kolanach Heather. Akurat odkleili się od siebie. '''Alejandro: Buenos Diaz compadre. Drake nie pokusił się by usiąść, wsłuchał się w polecenia w słuchawce. Wydawało się, że jego przełożony też nie ma zbyt wiele energii na zbyt wiele pytań. 'Drake: '''Jedna z gorętszych par show-bizu, jak znosicie życie w błysku fleszy i jeszcze występy na konkursach muzycznych? Kochankowie spojrzeli po sobie. '''Heather: '''Al? *skinęła na chłopaka* '''Alejandro: '''Twardy tyłek i silna głowa *tyle powiedział* Dobre zaplecze ze strony managera naszego nadawcy. Zdecydowanie można na niego liczyć... I na ogólne profity... '''Drake: '''Niech zgadnę, robicie to dla kasy? '''Heather/Alejandro: '''Tak! '''Drake: '''Klasyk... Odszedł. I na deser Drake zostawił sobie lożę położoną najdalej. Tam na pufie medytowała blondynka. Chłopak znowu nie mógł się oprzeć. '''Drake: '''Witaj Constance :) '''Constance: '''Co? *leniwie otworzyła oczy* O, to ty... Prowadzący? '''Drake: '''Tak... Zaraz... Zaraz idziesz na scenę *przezwyciężył jąkanie się* '''Constance: '''Tak, piosenka o Trixie... Pisana przez Lucjanę gwoli ścisłości, ale chyba chodziło o nią. Chłopak za grosz nie wiedział o co chodzi. Pokiwał głową i odszedł, uprzednio życząc blondynce powodzenia. Była z Florydy, przynajmniej ją reprezentowała. Miała duży ciężar na barkach - stan ten miał najlepsze statsy... ... Po wywiadach kamera wróciła na główną scenę, gdzie w swej srebrzystej sukience stała główna prowadzącą, która rekompensowała braki energii. '''Fat Amy: '''Co tu dużo gadać, kolejna połowa! ''Wielki aplauz. ... Po ostatnim występie na scenę wróciła Fat Amy.. 'Fat Amy: '''Występy za nami, emocje jednak będą tylko rosły jak... temperatura ^^ ''Aplauz i śmiech publiczności! 'Fat Amy: '''Czas podsumowania i czas liczenia do początku głosowania! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! ... Skrót się skończył. Scena dalej świeciła się jasno. '''Fat Amy: '''Głosowanie trwa, a tym co już oddali i chcą mieć na czym zawiesić wzrok... Amy nagle spowił dym... Gdy dym opadł top była już zupełnie nowa Amy... Po występie publiczność zbierała szczęki z podłogi przez kolejną godzinę. ... Godzinę później... Amy, już normalnie ubrana, stała ze swoim telefonem z różowym logiem WD40 na pleckach case'a. '''Fat Amy: '''Ohh... Te fan teorie o gay shippie Jeffa i Chase'a w trzecim sezonie The Cycle... *mruczała przeglądając coś w necie* Ooops! *zauważyła, że jest na wizji* Ehm... No to... Argh, zapomniałam skry... To znaczy profesjonalistki nie zapominają *obruszyła się* To chyba czas... *coś przyszło jej na telefon* No tak, wyniki! ''Widownia kochała Amy, wszyscy i tak klaskali. 'Fat Amy: '''Trzeba ze smutkiem poinformować, że nie dotarły do nas głosy z Rhode Island i Georgi co zgodnie z zasadami oznacza dyskwalifikację ;c ''Booo. 'Fat Amy: '''Szczęśliwa 12tka, losowa kolejność... Czekajcie... Pierwszy stan *w tle poleciała muzyka pełna napięcia* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Floryda.jpg Floryda! ''Constance w spokoju medytuje. 'Fat Amy: '''Drugi stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Minnesota.jpg Minnesota! ''Jolanta wyjmuje pawi wachlarz i wachluje się z wdziękiem. 'Fat Amy: '''Trzeci stan *wpatruje się w telefon* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Tennessee.png Tennessee! ''Dakota podskakuje na pufie. 'Fat Amy: '''Czwarty stan *mruży oczy* to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Kolorado.png Kolorado! ''Alejandro i Heather całują się. 'Fat Amy: '''Stan piąty... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Alaska-0.png Alaska! ''Angelika pokazała różki do kamery. 'Fat Amy: '''Szósty stan... *patrzy na ekran* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Mississippi.jpg Mississippi! ''Dawn odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Fat Amy: '''Siódmy stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Pensylwania.png Pensylwania! ''Lance podskoczył. 'Fat Amy: '*westchnęła* Ósmy stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Dakota_Po%C5%82udniowa.png Dakota Południowa! Agatha odkłada vodoo lalkę prowadzącej. 'Fat Amy: '''O, czuję się... Odłożona, resztę powiem na leżąco *położyła się na scenie* Dziewiąty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Nebraska.png Nebraska! ''Thomas pokiwał głową zadowolony. 'Fat Amy: '*dalej leży* Egh... Dziesiąty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Montana.jpg Montana! Severin i jego tancerze podskakują. 'Fat Amy: '''Jedenasty... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Connecticut.jpg Connecticut! ''Benji wyskoczył w powietrze i zawył radośnie. Fat Amy wstała z dancefloora. 'Fat Amy: '''I stan dwunasty *spojrzała w telefon* Oj, ktoś będzie murderzył za te wyniki... lub nie *spojrzała do kamery* Ostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ''Katelyn zaciska palce. ... ... ... Romuald poprawia okulary. ... ... ... Lillie zaciska ręce na kapeluszu. ... ... ... Nicki żuje gumę. ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Karolina_Po%C5%82udniowa.jpg KAROLINA POŁUDNIOWA!!! Romuald zrywa się z pufy. 'Romuald: '''Matko! Matko! kocham cię! *krzyczy* Nienawidzę cię! ''Gigantyczny aplauz. Prowadząca uśmiecha się słodko. '''Fat Amy: '''Ugh, co za emocje *powachlowała się dłonią* Ja idę na imprezę LDWD, a was zapraszam na kolejny półfinał... *zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę* US... Vision... Prowadząca wyparowała w chmurze konfetti, a publika dalej wiwatowała. Kategoria:USvision